Always on My Mind
by Umma-UnniComplex
Summary: inspired by the Kingdom Hearts midi, Always on My Mind. A romantic, angsty poem with a happy ending. Because I'm a sucker for happy endings. Story with angsty ending coming soon. Soracentric


**Always on My Mind**

You're always on my mind

I can't stop thinking of you

It's almost an obsession

The way your very essence

Fills my heart and soul

Confuses me to no end

You're so close yet so far

Why can I never find you?

Why can I never reach you?

Why must you always

Build stone walls around your heart?

-

You're always in my mind

Embedded in my heart

They all think I'm in love with her

But it's you I miss the most

I seem to always wonder

If that means I love you?

If that means I need you?

I feel you in my heart

A faint and flickering light

Why must you be so distant?

Is my love, if it is love unrequited?

Has it been so from the start?

I'm convinced that you love her

In the way I used to do

And it hurts me to even think

My heart aches at the thought

That you and I will never be

It almost seems forbidden

-

You're always on my mind

Even when it doesn't seem so

I can only imagine where you could be

And why you're avoiding me

Do you hate me that much?

In my dreams, I see you

With me and her as well

It only makes me want to see you even more

And bring you back home

How much have you changed?

I want to see, I want to know

I want to be with you again

Even if my love will forever be denied

-

You're always on my mind

I'd remember when we'd fight

We'd fight against each other

Back then it was only play

She'd watch, smiling as we tried to outdo each other

She'd laugh at our pointless arguments

Her smile growing all the wider

We'd fight with wooden swords

You'd always win, I remember

Back then I could never beat

But still I'd try and try

Nowadays I wonder

If you had let me win that time

Our last fight, a real fight

Before you disappeared

-

You're always on my mind

And always in my heart

Forever in my memories

Maybe it's just a dream

But I hear your voice right now

You're whispering in my ear

Your soft voice sweet and gentle

It must be an illusion

I know this can't be real

My heart and senses are deceiving me

I know I'm going crazy

I'm losing my mind

The strong arms around me

Aren't helping at all

I won't give in to this fantasy

I don't believe it's real

This isn't and can't be true

-

You're always on my mind

Even now I'm falling still

Falling deeper in love with you the farther we're apart

Your voice tries to convince me

Persuade me that you're real

Your gentle voice caressing

But still I won't believe

Won't believe you're real and here

You love her, not me

You even tried to save her

Leaving me alone behind

You went so far

And tried to kill me

And at that I knew it was true

I know finally now that this love is one-sided

-

You're always on my mind

Especially now, as I hear you perfect voice

Speaking to me soft assurances

But still, still I won't listen

You hold me even tighter

As I try to break away

Tears fall from my eyes

When will I escape this cruel illusion?

-

You're always in my mind

My emotions can no longer be held

They escape from me as I begin to crack

My fake mask of happiness

Shattering like glass

Tears course endlessly, like an eternal river of sadness

AS I shout my thoughts, my real emotions

You suddenly look grieved

The guilt and hurt that's in your eyes

It makes my heart ache so

I hold you tightly, as I try to comfort you

Even if I still think this is an illusion

My heart's fantasy

I hear your heart beat, slow and steady

And I hear you say the words I long to hear

Your lips brush against mine, pressing gently

Surprise makes me tense

My heart beats faster and faster

Coming back to life

-

You're always in my mind

You're not a dream of mine

Not an illusion of my heartache

Or a fantasy of my pain

For now you're truly here

Here beside me

For as long as the stars still shine

I know you'll never leave me

You're always in my mind

And I in yours

Always

-

Note: I'm changing my pen name to ReVeRsE NiTeMaReS.

So how'd you like it? Was it good? Horrible?

This story is told in Sora's POV and her/she is Kairi. Riku is the one being thought about.


End file.
